Diamond in the Rough
by gaara-o-sand
Summary: They kept her locked up and only one man has the key.... NaruHina


**G-o-S: ok seeing as I have major writers block on can there be an us im gonna give you this little tidbit of joy.**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto**

She was lying amongst darkness, pondering her fate. As she thought, like most humans do, her mind turned to how she had gotten into the terrible situation that she was in. Hinata blended into the darkness and waited for time to transpire.

It all started when Hinata was born. As long as she could remember she had always been a happy child. Sadness and grief were alien emotions to her.

Her mother had once said to her: "You are a beautiful child Hinata. You are as elegant as a swan and as eloquent as a heron, soaring through the setting sun. You are the legacy to our family. Don't forget that and don't let anyone control your thoughts and emotions." It was a maxim that she had kept in her heart for as long as she could remember.

She didn't understand what her mother meant at that time but she did now. Two blissful years elapsed and Hinata had grown into a beautiful child. Her ebony hair glistened like morning dew after summer night rain and her lips were alike to red rose petals. Her skins shone like ivory from the tusks of the king of elephants under a full moon. Hinata loved her appearance but the thing she liked the most about her appearance was her eyes.

Her eyes were like no other eyes on Earth. They were like opals in a stream. She had no pupils; her eyes were just a beautiful white with touches of lavender. She knew of her family's past. Hinata was of the Hyuuga clan and it was a great gift to have eyes like hers. Only few members of her family had eyes like hers. However beautiful her eyes were they came at a terrible price. For when she shed tears of sadness they glistened like diamonds. So beautiful were they that their beauty became real. Her tears turned to diamonds.

Over the centuries the Hyuuga clan members had become one of two things. Either they became the richest men or women in the world, or they became shadows. They became mere shadows of their former elegance.

They would be imprisoned and forced by their peers to cry in order to make them and their countries rich. So ruthless were the leaders of the country that they ripped Hyuuga members with the gift from their families at such an early age as eight years old. Only one thing was for sure. Hinata did not go down without a fight.

"Get up you worthless girl!" Hinata awoke from her slumber and looked around. She thought that she was back in her old home and listening to her mother hum to her and her little sister, Hanabi. Fortunately for Hanabi she didn't have the hereditary eye.

She got up but couldn't and realized that the rags that she had been wearing twisted around her ankles, constricting her ability to move. She modified the dirty smock and got up.

Hinata started to cry because she knew what was coming next. They would take her to the room down the hall and-

"Ooh! Such beauty," the guard exclaimed. He wasn't looking at Hinata but at the tears rolling down her cheeks and slowly solidifying into diamonds. The guard scrambled to grab the diamonds but a whip cracked and a haughty man walked into the room. He shoved the guard aside and scooped up the precious treasure from the floor.

"These are not yours to keep. They belong to the empire," the fickle man said. The man was the head of the Hyuuga clan. He was tall and lean with hoary long hair. He was dressed in only the finest silk from far off lands. He exuded confidence and was one of the richest men in the world.

"What is going to happen to me," Hinata wailed out. It was the first time she had spoken in days.

The head of the Hyuuga clan looked puzzled but then he walked over to Hinata, towering over her. He lifted a hand and slapped her hard across the cheek. A ringing sound was heard and the Hyuuga head started to bleed. He looked at his hand and realized he must have struck one of the diamonds solidifying down her cheek.

"Such insolence," he spat. He would brook no such injury; "Take her to the room."

Hinata wailed and there was a tinkling sound in the air as the diamonds fell to the floor. The Hyuuga head picked up the diamonds on the way to the room down the hall as the guards dragged Hinata down the hallway to her tortures.

Hinatas family knew that she had the eyes but they never told for fear of her safety. They knew that she might be picked to cry for money and that her life would be nothing but endless torture and mind numbing pain.

They would do anything to make sure that Hinata was safe. Her parents would do anything to frustrate all attempts to capture her. Then, calamity reared its ugly head. For a decade Hinatas parents defeated all attempts to capture her. But that would soon change.

Several hours after Hinata was back from her torture she regained consciousness. She had cried a lot and wondered if her tears would ever run out so she could get out of the horrible situation she was in. She had hoped but she knew it was unlikely.

This trip to the room down the hall had been like every other that she had gone on but she still felt the excruciating pain every time she went down the hall.

Hinata heard footsteps coming from down the hall and she heard voices. Guards often patrolled the corridors but it never bothered her. But something was different this time. She heard a new voice amongst the other, familiar, voices of the guards.

"I told you I never did anything! I never stole anything from anyone! Hey! STOP!" On her door there was a small window with bars enabling her to see a small view of the hall outside her door. She couldn't see from whom the voice was coming from yet but she would soon.

An eleven-year-old Hinata lay quietly in her bed sleeping softly.

A silhouette was perched outside her window and was staring at her sleeping form. He stood still as a hawk waiting to spring on is unsuspecting prey. Hinata squirmed around in her sheets and her stalker froze, ears listening for any noise. He decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to grab her tonight. Tomorrow she would be in the hands of his master.

A blond boy came into Hinatas view of the world around her. He was dressed in a bright orange suit that made Hinatas eyes fill with wonder. She had never seen the color orange.

"Crap! All the cells have been filled to the max," the guard observed.

"What about that one," the boy asked. He didn't like the idea of being packed in with a bunch of other prisoners like sardines in a can.

"No! No one is allowed in that cell," the guard retorted.

"Well, lets double check and if there is no room we'll talk to the emperor."

"Fine, I guess we have no other choice," sighed the other guard. The two of them made a quick sweep around the room to look for cells that had room in them. There were none.

"You! Get in there," the guard yelled at the boy while pointing at Hinatas door. The other guard produced a key and unlocked Hinatas door.

The light that Hinata hadn't seen in two years flooded her cell. The guards shoved the boy into her cell and the darkness enveloped her again.

The attack was swift and sure. Three mercenaries from the empire flooded the Hyuuga household. The leader of the team, the mercenary who staked out the Hyuuga household the night before, nodded his head and pointed to the left.

The team split up with one taking the right path, one on the left and the leader going down the middle.

Everyone lay quiet in their beds.

"Hello? Is anyone in here," the boy whispered.

"I-I am in here," Hinata whispered back to the person lying in the cell with her.

"What's your name?"

Hinata was trying to decide whether or not to tell him. What if he was a stalker or a murderer? Judging on what she knew of him she decided that he was a good person.

"Hi-Hinata."

"What a pretty name! It means 'a sunny place', am I correct?"

Hinata nodded in the darkness but realized that her newfound companion wouldn't be able to see her nod.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Mine's Naruto. It has no special meaning except that it's a topping on my favorite food. Ramen!"

"I don't think it's not a special name! It's quite nice."

The two of them exchanged pleasantries for a while but eventually fell asleep.

Hinata shuffled around in her sleep and woke up. She had heard something. She got out from her small bed and walked down her cold, dark hallway outside her bedroom door.

The mercenary stepped out from the shadow of the door and snatched Hinata, hitting the back of her head so she wouldn't make a sound.

The mercenary carried Hinata back into her room and stole away into the night.

Hinata and Naruto awoke the next and started talking again.

"So why are you here," Naruto questioned.

"I'll answer that if _you_ tell me how you got here after."

"You've got yourself a deal."

So Hinata told him all about her mother, her family and all of the daily tortures she had to go through every day. By the time she had finished her eyes were brimming with tears threatening to spill out.

"Wow. I had no idea that a family could exist with such a tragic past."

"But that's all that it is. The past. Anyway, now its your turn to tell me how you got here."

"Well, I'll tell you but it's not as good as a family with tears made of diamonds…"

It was a bright, sunny day in a small little known village in Japan. A small boy lay in the streets scrounging around for food. He was the villages' one mistake.

His father was the Council head and had much power within the city. He married a beautiful girl from a neighboring country thus creating peace for the two lands. Once she got pregnant the village was overjoyed. It seemed that true peace would come at last for the village.

Once his wife died giving childbirth both his village and the neighboring country saw it as an evil omen. Ashamed of his newly born son he gave him up to adoption.

An old crone took him in and he was raised without knowing his past. Right before the woman he had known as a mother figure died she told him of his heritage. Angry with his father for not being proud of his son Naruto took a butchers knife from their kitchen and ran off for his fathers' palace.

His father was asleep and he plunged the knife once, twice, three times deep into his fathers chest. With his hands covered in blood he ran through the village screaming like banshee. Eventually the law enforcement

team caught up to him...

"...And that's how I got in here." Hinata gasped in shock.

Who knew that in such an innocent face murder could awaken?

In those clear cerulean eyes she could not see a murderous

intent. He smiled at her and hoped she would think no different

of him like the rest of the village had. Fortunately she

didn't.

At times she wanted to kill the Hyuuga head even though

he was her fathers' brother. She never met her father because he

died when she was a little girl. Narutos' anger aimed at his father

had landed him in the cold dark cell with her. To her he seemed

alot like herself. Naruto had an anger that had stuck him in a

cell and his father gave him away to a complete stranger for the

sake of his reputation. Her family hadnt given her away but her

uncle kidnapped her for the diamonds in her eyes.

"Well we both have to get out of this cell," Naruto stated snapping Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Why? I want to get out of here as much as you do but we have

no chance."

"Of course we do! Besides, even if we didnt have a chance it would be better to be dead than be tortured every day."

Hinata thought about what he said and then answered him: "That is true and if we could break out of this cell... Yes that would work! Listen to this."

Hinata told Naruto about her plan and his sapphire

eyes grew wider with every word she said.

"Awesome! Lets go for it, but when?"

"Tomorrow." So it was decided. The pair would escape tomorrow. With the two conspirators finished talking, they fell asleep.

The night went by without to much happening. All the two could think of was what was about to take place tomorrow. All they had to do was take a real chance. That chance came the next morning.

"Get up! It's time to take you to your room," The guard snapped. He smiled evilly and bent down to take Hinatas' arm. Reluctantly she got up but knowing that Naruto was lying in wait.

All of a sudden a bright orange blur jumped out at the guard and pummeled him into a state of unconsciousness.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered to Naruto as they ran down the hallway towards their escape: the door at the end of the hall. They whipped past all of the cells and made their way to the room that held all of Hinatas' silent tortures.

Naruto pushed on the door, only to find it locked.

"Not to worry, I learned how to this when I was young," Naruto reassured. He ripped a string off from his suit and put it through the keyhole and wiggled it around. Nothing happened.

Hinata stood behind Naruto giggling uncontrollably by herself.

"Why are you laughing," Naruto shouted. Hinata didn't answer. Instead of trying to push the door like Naruto had done she simply pulled on the door. It opened without a hitch.

"I learned how to do _that_ when I was young," Hinata joked.

"Oh, just shut up," Naruto joked while smiling to himself.

They ran into the room and Naruto saw what Hinata had to go through every day of her life for two years. To put it short Naruto thought it was terrible.

There were racks of thumbscrews gone crusty from dried blood. In the middle of the room there was a large circular table. Hinata looked away when she saw this. It was used for strapping prisoners on a table and stretching their ligaments to extreme lengths.

"Let's not look through here. Please, allow me to go on," Hinata said in a mortified whisper.

Naruto could feel her pain. "I agree. It wouldn't do much good to stop in a room with so much despair. However I think it would be prudent if we grabbed some of these." Naruto pointed at a large rack stuffed with daggers and knives. Naruto grabbed a couple for himself and then passed a few to Hinata.

Hinata looked at them with disgust but reluctantly drabbed a sharp kunai1 knife from the rack.

It was a simple steel kunai. Hinata wouldn't use it to kill under normal circumstances but today was different. Today was her day to take the revenge she had been yearning for. For the past two years she had been the subject of the cruel torture that the Hyuuga head had put her through.

The pair ran through the torture chamber and found the door that led to the outside chambers. This time they got through and it was time for Naruto to put his part of the plan into action. He grabbed Hinata by the head and held a kunai with dullest edge he could find to her throat.

"Let us out of here or the girl dies," Naruto shouted out at the castle that lay before them. Naruto shouted out again and this time a guard noticed that Naruto was about to kill their prize prisoner.

He ran to a simple hut nearby and called for the Hyuuga head.

"What do you want," he questioned as the guard walked into the room.

"There is a crazed prisoner on top of the wall holding the girl with diamond eyes hostage. There is a kunai to her throat," the guard hurriedly reported. The Hyuuga head got into a rage and ran to the wall. As soon as Naruto saw him running towards him he threw a kunai at the Hyuuga running towards him. He barely was able to dodge it.

The Hyuuga head ran back to the hut and ordered the guard there to round up his men and head to the wall.

"But sir! We can't do that for fear of killing the diamond girl," the guard said.

"Well then shoot some arrows," the Hyuuga head retorted.

"We cant do that either. What if one of the arrows goes amiss and kills her?"

""Aargh! We're trapped in all ways… How did the two of them get out?"

"We found the guards that watch the prisoners beaten unconscious and the door to the torture chamber open. They must have escaped through the secret door!"

"But no one knows about it!"

"To me it's not a surprise that they no the way out… The girl must have told him."

"But why would she tell him how to get out? Unless…" The Hyuuga head gasped and told the guard to round up all of his men.

"But sir-"

"No buts! It's all a ploy. He doesn't mean to kill her! It's their way of escaping. He's pretending to hold her hostage so that he can escape. Gather your men and go around the wall. Then I want you to…"

Naruto and Hinata stood on he wall together and Hinata could feel the tension growing. Suddenly she saw two groups of people coming from either direction on the wall that the pair was standing on.

"Naruto look," Hinata exclaimed while pointing to the left and to the right.

Naruto swore under his breath and pushed Hinata back while pulling out all the kunai that he had stolen from the torture chamber.

Hinata tried to get up but Naruto yelled at her: "Stay down!"

The guards were getting closer and Naruto patiently waited for them to come. There were about five men in each group. All of them were big and wore red armor. At all of their sides there was a long sharp katana2. The guards stopped about fie meters on either side of Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto looked back and saw that the wall they stood on faced a cliff. There was absolutely no way two people could survive a fall like that. Naruto looked forward this time and saw that it was about a four-story jump to the ground. They would survive but they wouldn't be escaping any time soon. Their only option was to fight. Naruto roughly pulled Hinata back to her feet and told her to get ready with her kunai.

"The Hyuuga stood in his office and donned his black armor. The plates were made of the finest steel and they gleamed like water. He had only worn this armor once and that was to kill his brother. His brother was that pathetic girls father but he had killed him for a reason.

He was slowing the clan down. He wanted no change in the Hyuuga clan and he thought that it was a terrible idea that the Hyuuga clan would take its own members and force them into torture all for the sake of money. The Hyuuga head thought that was ridiculous and assassinated his brother. Now it was time to finish the job.

Hinata whipped out her small knife and got into position. Naruto looked surprised that she knew how to wield a kunai properly.

Seeing his confused look Hinata told him: "When I was a little girl my mother taught me how to fight. She told me that it was a dangerous world and that a girl needed to be prepared for anything. I never thought I would ever need to fight, but I guess I was wrong."

Naruto smiled at himself. It was good that she could fight. He would need all the help he could get. Luckily he knew how to fight also. The old woman that took him in knew a man who taught all forms of fighting. The old woman hooked Naruto up with some lessons and he learned how to fight. The pair were snapped out of their thoughts on their past and heard a war cry. The guards decided to fight.

The Hyuuga head made his way up the wall to observe the fight. If the unlikely happened and the girl and the boy killed all of his men, he would be ready.

The men on either side ran towards Hinata and Naruto. Hinata swung her weapon of death at the nearest guards face and blood gushed into the air. A guard swung his katana at Hinata but she spun to right and threw her kunai at his back. The knife hit its target. A scream of agony was heard and then there was silence. She jumped forward and retrieved the knife from the dying mans back. One of the guards jumped high up and threw four shurikan3 at her.

She saw the spinning blades and caught them deftly with her left hand. Her right hand was working just as hard, blocking and giving attacks. Hinata threw the shurikan that she had caught at the man that threw them at her. One landed in his chest, his right leg, his stomach and the last one hit him in the throat.

She spun as she saw a guard aim an attack at her head with his katana. He bent down slightly so Hinata jumped on his head and onto his back. She jumped off him with a kick, did a quick pirouette in mid air and threw her knife at him. She heard a scream and retrieved the knife.

Hinata turned to the last guard on her side and simply threw the kunai at his forehead. He was dead before he even hit the ground. Hinata turned around and ran to see how Naruto was fairing.

The Hyuuga head stood in the shadows of one of the parapets on the castle. From his vantage point he could easily see that both of the prisoners were excellent combat artists. He decided it was futile to jump in now and capture them. Instead he decided to wait and see if the guards would kill the two prisoners.

The five guards sped towards Naruto while he whipped out more kunai. He decided that three kunai was a good number. Naruto had a kunai held tightly in each hand and one more in his mouth. He got into his position and waited.

The guards finally came to him. One jumped high in the air and threw several shurikan at him. He jumped backwards and picked up one of the thrown shurikan from the ground. He ran towards the man who threw the shurikan and threw it back at him. The spinning blade stuck in his left calf and Naruto jumped up and dove towards the man, the kunai in his mouth sliced through the guards head while the ones in his hands sliced into his chest. There was a gurgle and the man died.

One of the other guards un-sheathed his katana and hurled it at Naruto. Naruto deftly caught it in the air and held it ready. He threw his three kunai at the guard that threw the katana. They all hit his chest.

Another guard pulled out his katana and ran towards Naruto. By now the two guards left were forming a tight circle around Naruto. He didn't notice. Naruto swung at the guys' head but he blocked it. Clang, clang! Again and again Naruto swung but the guard always blocked his attacks.

Naruto was beginning to tire now and he noticed that the two guards left were starting to close in on him. The guard Naruto was fighting saw this as an opportunity to slice at Narutos' head. He saw the guard do this at the last second and he ducked. Naruto escaped bodily harm, the only thing he had lost were a few strands of hair.

By now the two guards circling Naruto and the guard with the katana were only a few feet on either side of them.

Out of the corner of Narutos' eye he saw a flash and some gurgled screams. Hinata now stood behind Naruto having just killed the other two guards. The guard with the katana looked shocked and was distracted long enough for Naruto to dispatch him with one quick slice at his head.

"You owe me big time," Hinata simply stated to Naruto, as they stood side-by-side watching the sun fall to the ground.

She was right. If Hinata hadn't come Naruto probably would have died.

They stood in silence for several moments watching the sunset until a familiar voice came from behind them.

"Did you really think you could escape? You had no chance," said the Hyuuga head. Naruto and Hinata spun around and faced the head.

"Quick Hinata, run," Naruto yelled as he himself started running down the wall. Hinata scowled at the Hyuuga head and followed suit.

"Do you want to know what happened to your father Hinata," The Hyuuga head yelled at her. Hinata slowed down and turned around. Naruto was confused so he ran back to where Hinata was standing.

"What's going on," Naruto whispered into Hinatas' ear.

"He said something about my father! I have to listen to him. Tell me about my father."

"What happened to your father was this: I killed him! He was slowing the clan down. He wanted to stop forcing people to be tortured for their tears. I thought that was preposterous! We needed to keep people in constant pain for the benefit of our clan. Can't you see? You need to stay in your room of silent tortures," The Hyuuga clan spoke.

"You are even more twisted than I thought." Hinatas' face was hidden due to her ebony hair hanging in her face. Her head was bent down and tears of silent rage were starting to fall. The sound of diamonds falling to the ground was head and Hinata let out a cry of rage.

Hinata wrenched the katana that Naruto was holding in his hands and ran towards the Hyuuga head. The Hyuuga head whipped out a katana of his own and the two Hyuuga began to fight for the future of their clan.

Naruto could only watch as Hinata took the katana from his hands and lunged herself at the evil man that stood before him. She would need some help so Naruto took out some kunai and held one in each hand.

An idea sprung into his mind as he felt through his pockets looking for more weapons. Without saying a word he ran back to where the slain guards lay.

Hinatas' rage was starting to show on the battlefield. She swung her katana at the Hyuuga heads torso but he managed to dodge it. Hinata was starting to push him backwards onto one of the parapets.

The Hyuuga head was starting to see that she was pushing him to the limits. He spun to the left and tripped Hinata. She stumbled for a moment but then got up.

Now the Hyuuga head was pushing her to the parapet. They were now locked in a battle for life or death. They locked swords and tried to push each other off the side of the parapet. Hinata hoped she would not off the wall that the parapet stood on and plummet to her death. The Hyuuga heads sword was now nearing Hinatas' neck. She spun under the sword and pushed the Hyuuga head.

Both Hyuuga were tiring quickly and both saw that the battle would be decided soon.

Naruto searched through all of the deceased guards pockets until he found what he was looking for. With a fox-like grin he ran back to where Hinata and the other Hyuuga were fighting.

Hinata heard something running towards them. It sounded like Narutos' voice saying "Lead him to the left!" Out of pure instinct she did just that. The battle raged on the left side of the wall and both contestants knew that the battle would be over soon.

Hinata was nearing the end of the wall now when she heard a familiar voice and a shape jumping up into the last rays of the sun.

Naruto put a mouthful of the foul tasting beer into his mouth and he jumped. He hoped Hinata got out of the way because he didn't want her in the line of fire, literally.

Naruto took a match out of his pocket and struck it on his pants. After several tries it lit. Aiming carefully he spat the alcohol at his foe. The beer went through the match started an inferno headed straight for the Hyuuga head.

Hinata saw what was going on so she quickly jumped to the right. She jumped just in time.

The raging inferno hit the Hyuuga head and his screams pierced through night. His body was being cooked because of the immense heat that was being given off. He tried to get the armor off of his roasting body but couldn't. Knowing that it was futile trying to survive he jumped off the edge of the wall. The Hyuuga heads reign of terror was over.

Hinata and Naruto smelt the burning flesh together and stood on the wall watching their foe burn.

"Thanks for that," Hinata said.

Instead of answering Naruto jumped forward kissed her with a passion unheard of. He had been longing to do that since he had met her. Hinata looked shocked as they parted.

"That's thanks enough," Naruto answered.

Excitement was in Hinatas' eyes as the two escapees made their way out of the compound, and into their new life.

**G-o-S: well how was it? Pease r and r!**


End file.
